An important use of neural networks is for recognizing objects and/or faces in images. One technique often used in training networks for face recognition is to send three images (an anchor image of a first face, a positive image of the same face, and a negative image of a different face) and use these results to improve the network. However, this can be a time-consuming and resource-expensive process, and thus improved techniques are needed to both improve the resultant face-recognition network and speed up the training process.